


Dominance

by williampcoffee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williampcoffee/pseuds/williampcoffee
Summary: After a long time of feeling this way towards him, you decide to make one shot (heh, get it?) to make a shift in your attitude toward each other.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Beet | Bede/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Dominance

You couldn't really say whether you planned this or not. Part of you said you did, but you wanted to believe it was just fate. But if you really wanted to make sure, all you needed to do was look at all the evidence against you.

He'd battled you. You'd won. He called you mediocre, like he always did, said he was dominant no matter how hard you tried. It was obvious he was giving it his all, but he wouldn't admit it for all the world.

He happened to tell you which hotel he'd be going to. As soon as you met up with Hop, you suggested going there without telling him about your battle with Bede.

There you were now. You'd caught up and sat to chat with your rival, occasionally glancing over at him. You had no idea even after all this time what made you do all this. Maybe it was his handsome face. Maybe the way he ran his fingers through his hair every time he locked eyes with you. Maybe it was the overwhelming need to prove to him how superior you were. To hear him say it himself. The thought was maddening, intoxicating, arousing.

As you were sitting there, you made sure to take a handsome pose, bring attention to your lips, do the same thing with your hair he always did, bite your lip. After a few glances, you knew it worked. Bede, his face hidden, stood up to go to the elevator.

The opportunity finally arrived today. This opportunity's name was Sonia, and she was the perfect distraction for Hop at the perfect moment. What she'd wanted to discuss with him didn't matter. How long it would last didn't matter. All that did was that you had the chance to get away, just when Bede was going up to his room.

As sneaky as you could be, and as fast as your legs could carry you and your breath lasted, you climbed the stairs, looking at the elevator each time to make sure he was still going up. You could've used the help of a Pokémon, but your mind at the time was occupied completely with all this imagery of the two of you.

Never had you run so fast in your life. His room being on the topmost floor, he didn't help one bit. With your heart pounding Morse code in our ears, you finally saw the elevator door open. Bede started walking to the right without noticing your very close presence at the left. Your steps towards him were quick, but just as careful, just like when walking in tall grass.

Bede reached for his room's key, but with a swift movement, you blocked the way with a hand on each side. He flinched, a tint of red overtaking his face as he saw his attacker.

"Bloody hell." he stammered, voice confident - in an attempt. "Stop wasting my time. I have work to do."

"Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?" you growled, your gaze intimidating him a bit. Never had he seen you this serious. "Always thinking you're better, always pretending you could beat me if you tried. Are you provoking me? Do you want me to dominate you?"

He had no response, he wasn't so cocky anymore, but you knew he didn't break, and wouldn't for a while. You scanned his body completely shamelessly, taking note of the slight tent in his pants. You locked eyes again, then closed the gap and pressed your lips to his. You wouldn't proceed if he didn't give you the green light.

But Bede inhaled sharply, his hands snaking around your neck and pulling you closer. This was your cue to take one hand and bring it from his shoulder down his chest and down to grope his raging boner. He hissed and moved away, your now free lips moved to suck on his neck. Even if he asked not to, you would've made multiple hickeys anyway.

"Stop, you dolt." he breathed. "We're in the middle of the corridor."

He shook his keys to make them jingle, but you only gave him enough time to unlock the door. As soon as that was done, you pushed him in, slammed the door shut and smashed your lips together again. You felt yourself harden at the first moan escaping his mouth, and with little to no control over your lower regions anymore, you grinded against him. His whines were music to your ears, urging you to go harder against him. The friction by itself made his eyes roll back, his mouth hanging open and mind empty excluding the pleasure coursing through his body.

At this state, his orgasm could come at any second, but you couldn't let that happen. Yet. Make him wait patiently for that sweet release. Prolong it as much as you can. You stopped at a halt, his cry making you grin almost evilly.

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm not finished yet."

While doing your best to unbutton the pink coat that was way too big for him, you guided him towards the bed. You made him sit while your hands roamed his now bare chest. Upon looking at his zipper you gave a satisfied grin, undoing it teasingly slowly. You practically ripped his underwear off, his dick springing free, a groan of relief escaping him.

You knelt down, your eyes admiring Bede's impressive cock, your hand and fingers moving to stroke it. Even without really speeding up your pumps, he couldn't help but moan, his hips moving to meet your hand midway. When you knew every last inch by heart, you licked his whole length from base to top. Bede shuddered and grabbed a handful of your hair.

"Don't force me, mate. I'm in charge here." you warned, already feeling him making you bob your head. Were he to make this mistake, you would stop and make up a method of punishment.

Your shaft itched, you craved to take him already, but you had to keep this going. His moans were but any assistance with that, as every time he did so, it made you twitch.

You drove him to his limit, and since he was such a good boy, you considered letting him cum. But that was when his hand couldn't resist anymore, and forced your head. You immediately retreated, removing your lips from around his erection.

"Oh, for Arceus' sake!" Bede cried with a few actual tears running down his face. You saw this as punishment enough.

You stood up, tauntingly removing your clothes one by one while watching Bede to make sure he didn't do something stupid like start masturbating. Bede seemed reluctant, but stopped himself from doing so anyway. He probably knew how that would end.

You grabbed his arms and quickly, pulled him up and back into a kiss. As you pulled away, you examined his dark blue eyes, pure lust reflecting from them.

With no second thought, you pushed him up against the wall, facing away from you. Now your dick was rubbing against his exposed ass.

"Do yourself a favor." you whispered right into his ear. "Don't misbehave."

With that, dry and unprepared, you penetrated his anus, making more tears run down his cheeks. The goal was set: make him beg, and make him obey.

"Ssh." you soothed, feeling around his body with your hands. You tugged everywhere you could: pinched his nipples, grabbed and smacked his ass, pumped his member some more.

"Move." he said barely audibly. Since you weren't sure at the time whether he was just cursing or not, you didn't react. That was when he raised his voice. "Bloody move alre- AH!"

You smirked to yourself at how you finally managed to cut off a sentence for a beautifully melodic reward. Every thrust earned a moan, and every moan kept you going. Bede would sometimes say some nonsensical words that you would understand, then forget immediately. The few sentences that stuck with you were the coherent ones. Every time one of those surfaced was an achievement of its own.

"Fuck, you're good..." he muttered after a change of pace.

"Ah, don't stop! Keep going! Ah, please keep going!" he yelled after switching positions.

You were starting to think Hop would find you, since the yells and screams from Bede were loud enough for the entire vicinity to hear.

You were getting tired, you slowed down even when not wanting to. While regaining stamina, you decided to fix one of the things you'd wanted from him since before you started.

"Say my name." you leaned in closer.

"(Y-Y/n)..." came the weak, but lustful whimper.

"Say it again." your head fell back, cock twitching inside the other boy, having heard your name spoken in such a needy manner.

"I just did!" Bede got impatient. You smacked his ass almost playfully and tried again.

"Just do it."

"(Y/n)...!" he attempted again, with a much stronger tone.

"Come on, don't tell me that's it!" you started up again, slowly. "I won't stop until the neighbors know my name."

"AH (Y/N)!" his head fell back, the yell the loudest he'd made all night. Now your thrusts started back up at a very past, rhythmic pace. He panted like crazy, moans back and playing their poorly composed, but wonderful song.

Your thoughts wandered to what would happen after this. Would you two be able to do this dance again or is this a one-time thing? You could only wish at this point, but the bliss of this moment carried you back to reality, in which Bede was about to cum. You slowed down again, but still keeping at a certain pace.

"How much do you want it?" you questioned while taking in the scent of the perfume in his hair.

"S-so badly... (Y/n)..."

"Yes, you called?"

"Let me..." he was reluctant. But you had to let him finish. You had to let him get to his breaking point. "Let me cum!"

"Ask nicely."

"(Y/n), please let me cum! I'm begging you! Please!"

Satisfied, you didn't take long to fulfill his wishes. You went as fast and hard as you could go and felt for his penis just as he was finished. His ass clenched around your own appendage, and without asking where he wanted you to release, you did so inside him.

Tired, wrecked, completely worn out, Bede fell onto the bed and immediately started sleeping. You originally thought about giving him something to suck on afterwards, but you figured that would be the next day's program - if Bede liked it too.

But judging from all his reactions, you could say he did.


End file.
